Regret that now
by Livinginmyhead
Summary: Jasper slips up on his 'vegetarian' lifestyle when he goes out looking for a meal. i own nothing. REVIEWS PEOPLE!


JasperxOC one shot, jasper gets take out.

He sat at his table, alone, the un-touched drink in front of him. His eyes stayed on me as I danced, following every move, every twirl, as I moved along with the slow rhythm.

Usually this would creep me out, guys staring like that. But the look in his eyes wasn't creepy at all; it was sexy and full of desire, I wanted him to walk over and pull me into his big arms.

I heard the song finally end, and wandered to the bar for another drink, making sure he watched as I sauntered off the dance floor, he kept those eyes on me the whole time.

I was ordering myself a white wine, when I heard a swoosh of air behind me, and cool breath on my shoulder, I looked up and was met by those eyes again, only inches away from mine.

"I'll get that." He said smirking as he whipped a note from his pocket and paid the bartender.

"Jasper." Said the handsome stranger, offering me a pale hand to shake.

"Hayley-Ohh!" I answered jumping back as I felt the icy skin across his palm.

"Well, I have watched you dance for far too long, why don't you come sit with me for a while."

I would be insane to say no, so I nodded and was led back to his table, in the back corner of the room, he sat as close as he could, watching my face, my expressions, like a painter studying his work.

I couldn't take my eyes off this man, I hardly knew him, but it was something about his cute blonde curls, smouldering gold eyes, soft pink lips.

I was still thinking about this as I saw his face get shockingly close, and before I knew it, those lips were against mine. They weren't soft at all, they were icy and hard, like his hands, I flung my arm around his neck and kissed harder, tasting him on my tongue. The sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

"I'm sorry!" he said, pulling away and leaving me hanging in air, pouting like a fish.

"I don't know what came over me, it's just I...I think you're really beautiful, can't take my eyes off you." He continued, smiling, and then he coiled a piece of my black hair between his fingers, watching it twist around.

"Would you like to get out of here?" I asked, feeling instant fear hit me, then a wave of calm...and lust.

"I would like that a lot." He said, holding out his hand again, I wasted no time hoisting myself up and running out of the busy club, I felt exhilarated, I was on a weird high, I was high on Jasper.

I began to wonder where we would go, I didn't want to disturb my roommate, and I felt awkward asking where he lived.

"Ermm..Should we go to yours or-!" I felt my back hit the wall at the side, and noticed we were in a small alley, I began to get nervous, I wondered who would come if I shouted rape here.

"Jasper, we aren't going to have sex in this alley!" I said, giggling, desperately trying to lighten the mood, you could have cut it with a knife.

"No! Don't be silly." Then he kissed me again, working his angelic lips down my jaw, nibbling my ears and licking my cheeks gently. Wait? We weren't going to have sex?

I felt one of his hard hands pull my thigh up against him, and I immediately pulled him closer, yearning for the contact. "Jasppperr!" I felt him scrape his teeth up and down my neck and chest.

"You know, I don't do this often, my dad would kill me if he knew!" he said laughing under his breath. I felt like I was on the wrong side of an inside joke.

"I don't do this either!" I laughed grasping at the back of his shirt and feeling the hard ripples of his muscles down each side.

"I shouldn't do this." He said trying to pull away, no way was he leaving me now.

"NO! You should!" I whispered into his ear, kissing him and persuading his lips back down my chest.

I felt his cool tongue trace back up my neck and scrape his teeth against it, this was wonderful, but I still wondered when he was going to whisk me away to a gorgeous hotel and take me on the king-size bed.

Then I felt him grunt angrily and I felt the sharp pain of his teeth, I thought he had just pinched the skin, but then I felt him begin to suck, the warm blood dribbled down my chest, JESUS CHRIST!

I wanted to scream and push him off, but all of me and gone limp, my head lolled back, I felt pissed, but I had only had 3 drinks.

Then the pain hit me, like acid being poured through my veins, I was going to burn to death.

My legs gave way under me, and I hoped I would fall away and he would leave, but he followed me to the floor, leaning on top, never breaking the contact with my neck, I tried to mutter some sort of "please!" but all that came out was gargled slur.

OH MY GOD, the pain, it got worse, I had never felt anything like it, what was he doing to me, why was he doing this to me, was he one of those sick perverts who was into this kind of shit, I certainly wasn't, I wanted to be home, watching TV with chocolate, I was now regretting leaving that club with a total stranger. Now I was going to pay for my mistake.

My back arched as he sucked down more, my head began to feel light and my eyesight was blurring, like when you're on morphine, but this hurt a hell of a lot more.

Then all I could feel was the pain, I faintly heard him stand back up, and through my foggy vision I saw him walk away casually, hands in pockets. "helllllp" I whispered probably too quiet for him to hear, but I saw him turn to look down on me one last time, then he ambled away silently.

Was he going to leave me like this?

I felt so sleepy, but I had to get up. I tried to move my arms but a numb pain shot through them and knocked them back down.

Then everything was tinted, like a sepia toned picture, I could hear white noise in my head and then I knew nothing else.


End file.
